hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichirou Katashi
Ichirou Katashi '(堅 一郎 ''Katashi Ichirō) is an NPC of wikia user 72Kore. They're basically a listless, lazy and always tired individual in their sixth year who tends to doze off in the most ridiculous situations. '''Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Ichirou is basically a listless, lazy person who finds most things that require effort as troublesome. They're always seen refraining from any work they find tiring, and due to their disdain towards hard-work in general, they're often seen relying on others, namely their classmates to assist them. Although they rarely do anything where they exert more effort than required, they show a surprising dedication to maintaining their simple yet lazy lifestyle and daily routine, even going out of their way sometimes to maintain it even at the cost of expending energy they would rather not expend.This indicates that they are actually quite smart and capable but only choose to only use their head for things they wants to use it for. It's also shown that Ichirou is exactly the type of person that only exerts effort in things that they're either interested in or believes concerns them a great deal, but of course even that situation is considered rare when it comes to them. Another one of their distinguishing traits is that they seem to be always dozing off, regardless not being tired and even having plenty of rest in the first place. In fact, they are even seen dozing off while standing in place, walking in the corridors and even in the middle of a conversation. However, it is implied that it's possible that they're only acting exhausted to prevent expending energy. Appearance Ichirou has a generally androgynous appearance. They have short, light-brown hair with a lock of their hair left sticking out behind their left ear. Their bangs are long and are mostly parted to the right. They stand at 166 cm and weigh around 58 kg. Although Ichirou is assigned as female at birth, their body frame is rather masculine as they have board shoulders. Their eyes are green and most of their features are relatively small and thin. Due to them identifying as both male and female that varies depending on circumstance, Ichirou is sometimes seen both uniforms, but are usually depicted in the male uniform as it was considered to be less effort compared to the female one. Similarly, since they are too lazy to care about fashion, so it's likely that their choices in clothing are arbitrary at best and lazily thrown together otherwise. Statistics Powers and Mutations Since Ichirou is a human, they don't posses any power or mutations in general. Abilities Acting Trivia * Ichirou is born on August 10, or also known as "National Lazy Day". * They tend to use the pronoun "watashi" (私) to refer to themselves. * Biologically, Ichirou's sex is female, however they don't really mind what pronouns they're referred to and is fine with either "he" or "she" ** However as you can see, in RPs and pages Ichirou will mostly be referred as "they" to prevent confusion. * Their hobby is sleeping and they even literally held a record for sleeping for three days straight as a few club members wanted to prank them by seeing how long it would take for them to wake up if no one called out to them. ** Eventually the students had to call the teachers to forcefully wake Ichirou up due to the fear of them dying from dehydration, but unfortunately Ichirou wasn't aware of this. Category:NPCs Category:Sixth Years Category:Students Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:Class 6-4 Category:Theater Arts Club Category:Human Category:Bigender Category:72Kore's NPCs